


It's totally exaggerated

by endo0722



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endo0722/pseuds/endo0722
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>完全以哼视角展开的奇怪的文...OOC 慎入</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's totally exaggerated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slightlyoverlooked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyoverlooked/gifts).



> 最后一段短信有几个emoji 如果发图没有成功， 分别是生气脸，拳头，场记板，ok的手势和兔子

Henry隐隐的觉得，那个传奇一般的Ben Affleck好像不怎么喜欢自己，当他们第一次见面时，胡子拉碴的美国人紧紧的握住了他的手，像他见过的所有美国人一样，和他自来熟的打着招呼然后说着有多喜欢他演绎的超人，Henry笑着回应，把表情藏在那一大杯Guinness下，可后来进组后，他们本就不多的对手戏让两人可以加深交往的机会少之又少，他对Ben的了解还就只是那么寥寥几句和小报描述差不多的干巴玩意儿，让人看不透也不敢再进一步，毕竟只是同事而已，但想到之后的两部正义联盟他还要和这人搭伙作为其中最主要的两位角色，加上BVS漫长的全球宣传 天...英国人皱着眉头开始演练当被问到诸如你和Ben私下关系时的一些官话，无碍乎 Ben是个多么有才华的人，他非常的好，我们配合默契无间，这样的话他可以说一千遍一万遍，但难以在其中夹杂丝毫使人信服的色彩，毕竟，他俩话都还没说过几句。

所以英国人陷入了深深的苦恼，当然，这并不会影响到日常的拍摄，他们还是在Zack的安排下排练动作，一遍遍对台词，甚至在因为繁复笨重的戏服造成乌龙时互相嘲弄的笑笑，直到有一天Henry发现Ben的眼睛是金棕色还掺点绿，他惊慌地意识到，当那双淡薄的瞳仁望向他时 心下第一反应竟是想低头避开。

这也太夸张了

还好整个团队都运作的极度高效，而Henry和大部分工作人员是二次合作，自然没什么磨合的必要，可让他惊讶的是Ben的融入速度与程度，Henry清楚地记得在那个傻大个儿入组的第二天，他已经可以笑盈盈的和几个场记还有副导演打成一片，而他们手里都拿着明显是Ben买来的超大杯咖啡，如此周到贴心，这让Henry不禁摇头，舌头抵着上颚啧了声。他明白，Ben身上有他没有，也最渴望的一些东西，Henry感觉自己咬紧了后牙而后默默回到了拖车。

他开始更加奋力的健身，从一天一次铁打不动的两小时训练变成一天两次，早一次晚一次，而本就繁重的拍摄任务让他只能压缩睡眠时间来完成自己的计划，而这有什么关系呢，只不过他可能要一直面对一些紧皱眉头的化妆师了，毕竟没人想看到挂着两个黑眼圈的万能超人。直到某天Henry真的撑爆了一套戏服的胸口部分，Zack跑过来跟他说，“听我说Henry，我知道你为了保持身材很努力，但是能不能请你稍微减些强度？”而那个刚换好衣服从拖车踱步出来几乎一脸清爽的Ben Affleck也安慰性质的拍了拍Henry的肩膀，可那脸上全是戏谑的笑。陷入尴尬的英国人扭头看着身旁这个遮去一大片阳光全副武装的男人心中万千脏话飚过。

“抱歉，我这就去服装部换一套衣服” 几乎是仓皇而逃钻进拖车。用了十二分忍耐才没把拖车大门重重甩在身后。Henry知道他搞砸了。之后他频频NG，Zack让他先休息半天，好好睡一觉，下午会先补拍Jesse和Amy的镜头，可Henry走出影棚绕了一圈就又回到健身房，他知道，只有在这种完全自虐式的训练中，他可以用自我暗示，用肌肉真实的痛感来获得不只围度剧增的肱三头肌，更是一些看不见但沉重得多的东西，而他非常非常需要这些东西。

然后他看见那个人也在那里。

心底铺垫良久的平静就这样被打破，Henry心底一阵怒气涌动，Ben在这时也发现了他，扶着摇晃的沙袋摘下拳套，冲Henry抬了下眉毛

“hey 我以为你去休息了”

“并没什么好休息的”

Henry觉得他自己太幼稚了，像被看穿把戏的小鬼，而他的“对手”还是面前这个年长11岁的老狐狸。

“要不要来陪我打几圈？”正当Henry盘算着如何全身而退时，Ben先发出了邀请，这让英国人好看的眉毛纠结成一团

“你确定你想选我当对手？”瞧瞧，他还在不自量力的逞强

Ben扔过一双富余的拳套，Henry接下后脱了外套摆出攻击的姿势，Ben笑了

“你真是个认真的人”

对此Henry的回应是一记直冲Ben左下肋而去的勾拳，而Ben有些吃力的挡住了Henry的偷袭，他咧开嘴，露出标志性的坏笑

“有意思”

Henry被彻底激怒了，他感觉奋斗多年的东西在一刻被轻易打成碎片，对面的人就这样轻松的踩在上面，还用脚狠狠跺了跺，好像在说，只是这种程度而已么。他咬肌嘭起，几乎用上全力来和他在电影里打的死去活来的共演者实打实的较量起来，当然，他们都避开了脸，他知道这不是什么游戏，他真的很气，大概因为被拒绝太多次他已经习惯自嘲老天的所谓公平，是是，Henry Cavill有着天神般俊美的脸，然而这又有什么用呢。

“heyheyhey 停下停下”

Henry晃过神来，发现Ben正两手握着挡住他马上要揍过去的拳头，他马上收回手，把拳套扔下来 

“抱歉”

汗水蒙了眼睛，他用力的抹了一把但发现视线更加模糊了。对面人沙哑的声线缓缓传入耳中

“Henry，如果你想谈谈的话，晚上可以来我的房间，我并不想以一个过来人的身份和你废话一堆，只是有些话我觉得你应该听听，当然前提是你愿意。”

Henry愣了一愣，把黏在前额的头发向后拨去，他想他大概知道Ben在业界这么多年成功的秘诀了，因为没有人能对Ben Affleck说不。

 

 

Henry站在Ben的房间门口首先想到的是他需要快点进去，因为如果被拍到在晚上11点进到组里另一男主的房间，第二天小报的标题就会变成“这次是真的！蝙蝠侠和超人滚床单了！”而这些小报的照片一般都拍得很难看。Ben很给面子，在第二声敲门后就来应了门，他换了件灰色的套头衫，看起来很柔软的样子，Henry顿觉用这个词来形容身高192的大老爷们儿着实不太合适，脑内画了个×然后就看到了桌上两杯酒，而他没有忽略Ben把房门反锁的声音。

“所以在说正经事前先要喝这个么？”Henry嗅出来那大概是杯威士忌，而他鲜少喝这样高度数的烈酒。

“因为我觉得不灌点酒精进去，你会很紧张” 

如果说Henry的怒气值已经因为一个舒服的热水澡和小睡归零，那现在他觉得就在这儿，就在这10平的房间里再打一次也完全没什么问题，看不见的怒气已经窜上房梁直到烧了上一层客人的屁股。而很少喝并不代表不会喝，半是赌气的拿过那杯酒喝了一口，不得不说Ben这只老狐狸在酒方面的品味还挺可以，Henry感觉甘冽的液体沿着食道一路暖到他的胃里，Ben说得不错，酒精确实是僵硬气氛的绝佳缓和剂，他才不是因为紧张，他绝对不是。

“听说你被大制作拒绝了几次才得到超人这个角色？”很好，直入核心，Henry觉着和Ben说话其实没有想象中那么可怕。他转了转手中杯体里的琥珀色液体低头自嘲的笑了声

 

“恩，都忘了是第几次了，但最后结局还不错不是么”

“确实，我想不到有谁能比你更适合超人”

“为什么这么说？”

Henry觉得一小杯威士忌不足以放倒自己，而可能是Ben的眼睛里那抹同色调的颜色来得更醉人，而他竟然觉得脸颊有些烧 

“因为你有别人没有的东西”

“呵，真会糊弄人”

“每次你一这样，我就在想那个Henry Cavill啊，真不愧是个英国佬”

“你想说什么”

“这个”

当Henry的嘴唇接触到另两瓣柔软的唇肉时，短暂的惊慌爆发后竟然发现自己没有闭眼，而他就看着对面这个男人很是投入的表情，这个男人，这个可能今后要共事几年的男人正吻着他，在发现甚少回应后男人睁了眼 有些挫败的看着Henry

“我以为我吻技还不错”

被突然袭击的那个彻底傻了眼，他的手还攥着那杯威士忌，而掌心的汗已经让他必须加大握力才不至于杯掉酒洒。

“我不明白”

Henry大概是真的醉了，因为Ben看起来和平常在片场，在健身房，在任何公共场合见过的样子都不一样了，他面前的Ben大概是剥去层层伪装后最真实的样子，可Henry不敢确定，他甚至不敢对Ben说，其实他应该把嘴张开迎接Ben，这样才算真正意义上的吻，所以他把剩下的酒一饮而尽

“我只想确认一件事”

“什么”

“你想干我么”

“想”

“从什么时候开始的”

Henry觉得他可能要心跳过速而死了

“进组第一天”

好吧，Henry觉得他可以用吓死路人的白眼几小时几小时的瞪Ben，狠狠地瞪。

“你这个老狐狸”

“我是老狐狸那你就是小白兔”

“什....什么 为什么是小白兔？”

Ben耸耸肩没有给英国人以语言上的答复，伸手把Henry手中的空酒杯放回桌面，搂过那结实的腰把Henry几乎一把推到床上，Henry 撇撇嘴，这次是真的遇到对手了。

 

男人脱了上衣压上来时，Henry觉得房间内所有光线甚至空气都被男人宽阔的身板隔绝， 他下意识的伸手挡了挡，而Ben则捧过那只手用嘴唇细细的抿过每个指尖，Henry就这么看着男人闭上眼睛一脸沉静温润的样子，仿佛他们接下来不是要做那些粘哒哒，混合着呻吟与喘息的性事，而是在一个午后花园，微风带着清甜的花香，而Ben就这么捧着他的手一脸珍视的像他是他的王子，而他则是效忠于他的骑士，Henry眨了眨眼，有些想缩回手却耽溺于此，他胃里一阵紧缩，刚才还信誓旦旦一脸我是老手我怕谁，却在马上要脱了裤子泄底的时候紧张的快吐。

“嘿....别怕” Ben宠溺的吻了吻Henry的额角 像他是什么易碎品，而这让Henry有一丝丝自尊受挫。

“我没怕”

“那你手怎么这么冰”

“你屋里太冷”

“我可是半裸的那个”

“……”

Henry想把手抽回来，可男人重新张嘴含住了他的食指，细细吞吐，品尝，这次他用上了舌头，当Ben终于用舌尖探入Henry的指缝时，末梢神经被一再刺激的那个小小的啊了声，他惊讶于两人连关键部位都没互相碰一碰甚至衣服还好好穿在身上，内裤里不可忽视的紧绷感却比任何一次都来得强烈，甚至空气中都弥漫着淡淡的麝香，皱了眉头，本来被Ben逼到床头的退守者直起膝盖 双手搂住年长的那个，主动送上湿润的红唇，所以接下来的事就变得顺当多了，Ben张开嘴迎接Henry的舌头，Henry像是要赌气似的故意急闯闯的按压男人的上颚，扫过口腔内的嫩肉，满意的感觉和自己相碰的那片胸膛变得起伏剧烈，而他正要勾起舌尖探索更多时，男人两只大手张开，包着Henry的两瓣臀肉让他狠狠的撞向自己的胯骨，顶上对方的硬物让两人都冒出一声享受的闷哼。Henry感觉Ben两只大手正放肆的玩弄他的屁股，他不得不停下那个很不错的吻，前后夹击，他平时颇为得意的肌肉力量这时完全排不上用场，还被摸出一层薄汗，他这才发现，屁股竟是他从来不知的一大敏感之处， Ben像是也惊讶于手中这弹润的触感，伸了指头到Henry的裤腰里越加放纵的捏起他的臀肉，比刚才沙哑不少的声线荡到Henry耳中。

“早就想摸摸了…你这圆圆的兔子屁股”

Henry顾不上还嘴，他靠在Ben肩头 一手仍勾着Ben的脖子，另一只手解开了自己的裤带，年长的男人嗤嗤笑了笑，两手一撑就把Henry的内裤和家居裤一并褪下来，Henry看着男人脸上扯出了一抹笑，纵容他把自己脱了个精光。

“你又在这样笑…”

“怎么了？很傻么？”

Henry把头靠在Ben伸来的掌心中轻蹭了下

“我觉得挺好， 你应该多笑笑”

男人听闻短暂顿了顿

“如你所愿”

Henry被分开双腿时觉着那种胃痛的感觉又缠了上来，当Ben单手撬开一瓶润滑剂盖子时他不可思议的看着对面动作娴熟的那人

“你这是惦记多久了？！”

而男人则笑的一脸姜还是老的辣，还没等Henry说完他就被男人探入臀缝隐秘之处的手指打乱了思路，刚要出口的嗔怪之词全都化作一声软软的脏字，这让刚才就笑的两眼弯弯的Ben嘴角上挑的弧度更大了。

“我以为我的漂亮男孩是个乖宝宝”

“谁是…啊…”Henry觉得这没想象中难受，他甚至更多感觉的是被充斥异物的怪异感，他被Ben用力的掰开双腿，同时被迫吞入更多手指，让Ben两根无比修长的指头可以在他的屁股里愈发没有阻碍的来回进出，搅动，他觉得也许那指头不是在操着他的屁股而是在操他的脑袋，因为马上，那指尖调皮的在他体内一转，而继而碰到的地方让Henry这个很少大惊小怪的人发出了他这辈子最凄厉的一声喊叫

“天啊 Ben！！”

他有些生气， 但更多是觉得不可思议，他能看到自己的阴茎正直挺挺的翘起，立在空中，孤立无援得有些尴尬，而他甚至已经抬起屁股来迎合Ben的手指，这并不是往常的他，他是在床上游刃有余的那个，而不是只被手指玩弄就需要紧咬下唇收住浪荡叫声的那个。

当Ben把更多的吻落在Henry发烫的皮肤时，那种心脏要跳脱肋骨束缚的恐惧同时下腹一钝一钝近乎疼痛的快感让Henry在床上难耐的蹭着脚尖，他想被摸，他想让Ben摸摸他前面那根已经流了一滩水的阴茎，他想让Ben用更多的手指玩他，他想求Ben操他，用他那根真家伙，而这只是两人在床上的第一次而已。

所以这还是太夸张了

Ben脱掉裤子时，Henry已经因为承受了太多快感又无处释放而浑身痉挛般的轻微颤抖，他一边套弄自己的阴茎来缓解身后的空虚 一边看着Ben在脱下内裤时根本是弹出来的大东西。瞪大了眼睛

“我想反悔....”

而Ben只是笑了笑 他知道Henry想逃也没有力气，当他把自己的滚烫的阴茎埋在Henry已经被玩弄的冒着水光的臀瓣，前后蹭过他的穴口却不进去时，Henry知道他已经完全被这个男人夺去了主动，Ben并不着急，像故意逗弄比他小11岁的英国人似的，故意用着可以杀人的缓慢节奏不断挑战男人的神经，Henry则被这折磨逼的两眼发红，从尾椎传来触电般的酥麻感，平日做事总留有几分余地的他微张着嘴，任由那些呻吟像断线的珠子从口中不断滚落，他知道Ben大概是想看到这样的他。

“可以了...进来”

当Henry的身体吞入一半Ben的阴茎时,他第一次感觉到床上的另一方是一个雄性意味着什么，意味着那不容置喙的强硬正一点点吞噬着理智，用他不断在体内律动的粗硬阴茎，硬生生把Henry脑中那点仅存的矜持全都撞个粉碎

“天啊 你 太大了..Ben 轻点…”

后腰的酸胀和下身被刺穿的痛楚让Henry泪水一下就蒙了眼睛，他努力忍着，不让那微咸的液体滚落，可大概Ben早就发现身下人的忍耐，他温柔的抚过Henry的头发，轻轻的用舌尖点了下Henry的眼角，把堆积的些许泪珠舔净。Henry被这暧昧又饱含温情的动作晃的鼻子一酸，心里沉甸甸的难以纾解，委屈的用手背抹了把脸，Ben也没有戳破他，只是慢慢的，坚定的加快了下身的律动，果不其然，换来Henry的几声哽咽和愈发收紧的怀抱，他感觉Ben很有分寸的调整力度，在快承受不住时就会放慢一些速度，可脑子已经一团浆糊的Henry其实更想让他操的更狠些， 哪怕他真心觉得第二天可能下不来床。忽然Ben把Henry岔开的两腿架起

“夹紧我的腰”

Henry乖乖的夹紧Ben精瘦的腰，发出命令的那人双手捧着Henry的后背把他抬起来 而后顺势一倒，体位的变换让Ben的进入又深又猛,Henry尖叫一声，他知道Ben的训练量比他只多不少，可他还是低估了男人到底有多强壮。天，如果真的在床上被玩死也是自找的，不自量力又逞强的家伙就要受到惩罚。Ben不断向上顶弄而Henry在他变得漆黑的眼瞳中看到自己的倒影，那是怎样一副破烂不堪的样子，可Ben却在这时开口道

“你真是好看的不像话....”

Henry不确定这是不是句嘲弄，因为他体内那根铁棒一样的东西操的他无法思考，无法呼吸，他徒劳的舔了舔因为一直张开而干涸的嘴唇，想求饶，但又怕出口的会是please，more这样的词，而这是Henry不能容忍的，至少不要在第一次就.....英国人双手抵着Ben的胸膛眉头皱起，默许Ben的两手掐揉他的臀肉 让那根东西的形状在体内越加可以被描绘，一切都远超他的掌控和预期.....他终是支撑不住身体 向前倒在Ben身上，乱糟糟的卷发随着Ben的节奏蹭着男人的脖子，咽下那些抽噎以承受越来越重的顶弄， Ben舔起他耳后的一小片皮肤，而那正是Henry的敏感点，又麻又痒让英国人颤抖着差点射出来，他整个人都被Ben弄的湿哒哒的，由上至下。

不算大的房间充斥着两个男人纠缠的喘息和呻吟，间或夹着几句不痛不痒的荤话，每一句都让Henry觉着Ben这只老狐狸笑的有多可气，可他连揶揄的力气都没了。只好用嘴唇虚掩上Ben的嘴 在对方探入舌头时乖巧的回应，下身火辣的摩擦让Henry已经顾不得他被弄得有多糟糕，他放任Ben啄吻他的唇，即便那有点疼，在Ben坚硬的顶端戳到那敏感腺体时绷起脚尖，紧紧抓住Ben的肩膀，用力之大恐怕要留下几道手印。 惊恐的摇着头，泪水被甩出眼睫

“快停下！ 天啊…..”

Ben怎么可能乖乖听话，灭顶的快感间，Henry除了不断呻吟外什么也做不了，他就要到了，那圈紧裹Ben的肌肉不断收缩 让身下的男人也呼吸不稳起来，他们就这样在床上承欢， Ben每次挺腰都像要把整个囊袋操入Henry体内，这让英国人有点害怕， 而体内那一小片爽到让他有失禁错觉的区域Ben自然没有放过，Henry从他脸上读出了些许得意，天 这个男人是怎么回事！仰起脖子舔了舔男人左眼下那颗痣 几乎是从牙缝里虚弱的挤出句不成样子的话

“可恶..竟然要被你操射了”

体内的粗物果不其然的重重抽动一下， 这让Henry小小的猫叫一声 Ben重新把他放成仰躺的姿势 膝盖深陷在Henry两腿间 。被转换姿势而快感回落让年轻男人有了喘息的机会， 可接下来霸道的顶弄让他像被上了发条般被迫挺起腰肢迎合每次胯间的相撞，一些黏腻淫靡的水声在有限的室内空间被无限放大，Henry气息不稳的攀住男人坚实的宽肩，被他充满占有欲的嘬着下唇，引起阵阵颤抖，浪潮般的快感拍打着他，让他如海中孤舟，小声的叫着这一切始作俑者的名字。

那人则不疾不徐的的来了句

“宝贝你真美味”

这让Henry几乎忍不住不断溢出唇间的呜咽，疾喘着马上就要攀到顶端，直到最重最深的一下顶弄让他彻底发泄，身体紧绷到极致而后重重塌陷，软若无骨，脑中亦是一片空白。仿佛经历了一个世纪Henry才从余韵中找回神智，而Ben还没到，高潮后的身体格外敏感，Ben自是不会放过眼下的任何美景，他扯出一个坏笑，身下律动开始疯狂且不规律起来，Henry尖叫着把拳头抵在他的胸前，他很有可能因为Ben这几下捣弄直接晕过去，腺体被刺激的快感让他仰起脖颈发出近乎窒息的呻吟，本来因为快感而被削弱的火辣痛觉现在开始百倍回馈给感知，他不想又难看的哭作一团，被痛感和快感同时浇注，Henry只觉大脑过载，涣散的神智像一片片被撕成块的棉花。

“Ben......"

被叫了名字的那个低头含住Henry的耳垂，这让Henry呜咽着第二次高潮了，他能感觉他的双脚脚尖因太长时间的蜷起绷直而发痛，他大概真的开口求饶，让Ben快点结束，于是在Ben几声重喘后 Henry睁大双眼感觉体内被注入属于另一个人的体液，瞬间他竟有种如果他是女性，这一晚绝对会让他怀上Ben的孩子的荒谬错觉。

所以这一切还是夸张的过头了。

Ben抽出疲软不少的阴茎时Henry被刺激的哼了一声，男人把像被从水里捞出来的英国人圈在怀中，如一切热恋中的人才会做的那样，交缠四肢，鼻尖抵着鼻尖。待缓够了后Henry把Ben推离一点 用哑了的嗓子小声嘟囔

“谁让你射进来的”

对此Ben的回应是起身去拿来一条温热的湿毛巾 

“所以我现在要善始善终”

Henry几不可闻的发出一声嘲笑，可他并不是真的怪Ben，他甚至想说他有些喜欢那感觉，可他知道那些浊液干了后可不怎么好清理，但他实在太累，直到Ben把他全身都擦了遍， 他也只是躺在床上，连抬抬胳膊都做不到，嘴唇贴着枕头嗫嚅着轻点而后把意识彻底交付给睡眠 。

 

第二天拍摄还要继续， 而好在主要拍摄内容都是在报社的文戏， 要不他可能需要和组里的理疗师约个按摩，他有些怕那个手劲过重的高大男人。 Amy走过来在他面前站住， Henry能感觉到她梭巡的目光打在身上。

“所以， 昨晚挺疯狂哦？”

如果Henry真如Ben所说是只兔子， 那他打赌那对莫须有的长耳朵绷直瞬间带起的风让他像是被打了一巴掌，下意识的为了掩饰表情而用两指捏起镜架下的鼻梁

“如果你指的疯狂是和我的枕头疯狂缠绵了一夜”

对此Amy只是心照不宣的笑着 甩了下她那头漂亮的红发 

“我知道，还有个人也和你同样“疯狂”可惜他今天不在片场， 要不你们俩可以交流下经验”

在Henry可以开口辩解前， Amy就踩着恨天高嗒嗒嗒的走远了 

天…Henry这时才得以从道具的反光中看到自己的脸颊， 那两片绯红简直让他回到十八岁 所以他执着的让化妆师给他加扑了一层粉， 好了 至少现在不会看起来那么夸张了， 

 

至少表面上如此 

 

Henry拿来助理递来的手机，看着短信笑出了声 

那是一张图 一个画的歪歪扭扭的胡萝卜紧接其后的｛想尝一口么｝让Henry止不住的无奈摇头 他马上回复到

｛真把我当兔子了｝

｛兔子的屁股和你的一样可爱｝

他几乎看到Ben是如何把嘴角上扬到一个尴尬的弧度还自称那是个迷倒众生的笑 他还没想好怎么回 可下一场戏就要开拍 他赶忙打了个[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2yw94cy) 发送而后加了个[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ywetjm) 觉得太过又删掉， 助理已经开始催促他 在把手机交出去前 他匆忙打上了[](http://tinypic.com?ref=15h0sur) 而在锁屏前他描到那串点点点变成了一个[](http://tinypic.com?ref=v4wbkp)而后是一个[](http://tinypic.com?ref=s13m8n)

Henry几乎噗了出来，他没想到Ben竟然是用emoji的人 他知道还有很多关于那个男人他所不知道的部分 而他知道那扇本来轮廓不清的门已经向自己敞开。 

他重重深吸一口气 迈步走向片场。

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇渣滓我大概拖拖拉拉写了两周多，po之前没有再读过= = 错词见谅


End file.
